Photo
by Lexi Lou Who
Summary: Her photo is all that he has left of her, and he has to move on [Post GregSara]


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters that you see here. I'll give them back when I'm done.**

**Title- Photo**

**Author- Lexi Lou Who**

**Summary- Her photo is all that he has left of her after she left, and he has to move on**

**Warnings: Angst, Post Sandle**

**A/N: Thanks to Animegirl1129 for Beta Reading. Cudios to you!**

He woke up to an empty bed that day. It was cold, uninviting and very lonely, but he didn't mind. It had been that way for a week now since she left. Since the woman of his dreams walked out on him for no reason at all, only telling him that 'it wouldn't work out,' when that wasn't true. It had been going great from the start.

With a sorrowful sigh, he clambered out of bed and headed into the shower, Getting ready for work, taking a shower that lasted him almost 30 minutes, spending 20 minutes allowing the water to wash away his sadness and pain that he still had from her sudden leave.

After he got dressed,(Not bothering to spike his hair. He didn't have the energy) he headed into the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast, since he had an hour before his shift started. Peering into the fridge, he saw nothing he liked so he grabbed a beer and took a sip of that as he sat at the table and stared at the wall.

He could still remember everything about her, even though it hurt him to think about her. He still remembered what she smelt like, what she felt like. He remembered the nights that they used to spend on his couch, just curled up in each others arms, not talking, Just enjoying each other's touch. Now it was all gone and he'd give anything to have her back in a second.

An hour or so later, he sat at the table in the breakroom with Nick and Warrick. He didn't pay any attention to them. He was ignoring all conversation and noise around him, just staring at the table as he took a sip of his Blue Hawaiian Coffee that seemed to comfort him, but not by much.

He had been quiet and withdrawn since the breakup, and the nightshift that worked near Greg knew it. It wasn't affecting his work, but everyone was still concerned, wanting to tell him to snap out of it. But Catherine had told him to give him some time to get over it. Everyone suffers losses in different ways, and him being withdrawn was Greg's way of grieving. Grissom hadn't asked him if he needed time off or if he wanted to talk and Greg never asked for anything.

The door opened and Greg looked up for the first time to see who had entered. Sara sat down next to Warrick and exchanged hellos with the first two male CSIs, but when she greeted Greg kindly, He only responded by looking away as he got up and left. He couldn't be around her at that moment. His heart was in too much pain.

He was now sitting in the locker room with his locker ajar, coffee sitting beside him, getting cold by the moment as he stared at a picture that he kept in his locker and treasured a lot.

It was a picture of him and Sara at happier times. It was of him and Sara with Lake Mead in the backround. His arms were wrapped around Sara's waist and she was leaning against him, her hands on his as they both smiled happily for the camera. He had taken her to Lake Mead for the day for a picnic and just spending time together.

He faintly smiled at the picture, remembering the happiness and loved that was between them, the bond they shared he thought would never end. When she left him, she also took a huge part of his heart. He had never been the same since. Since she abruptly left him and gave him no reason.

With a sigh, he sat up and looked at the picture. He knew it was time to move on from Sara, but it would be hard. His heart had a huge void in when she left and all he had left of her was this picture he kept in his locker that seemed to, oddly, comfort him. Without it, he was afraid that he would never get over it. But he also knew that he had to get over her, even if he did think that they would have another shot one day.

He took the picture and, with his hands shaking slightly, tore it down the middle and let go. Greg stood up and walked out of the locker room with his coffee in hand, determined to get over Sara one way or another.

**A/N: It's sad, I know. I don't do only angst songs, but I had to type this one up from scratch. The plot bunny was killing me! Maybe, if I get enough requests, I can post the song that inspired me to write this.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
